Harvesters, such as combines, may use a variety of reciprocating crop material separating members to separate grain from remaining portions of the crop material. For example, many harvesters employ reciprocating chaffers or sieves through which grain falls while the remaining material other than grain is blown rearwardly and discharged. Many harvesters employ straw walkers that are reciprocated to separate straw or stalks from grain or grain carrying portions of the crop material.